The Universal Treasure
by IAMTHEWOLF
Summary: The Megaforce Rangers had to sacrifice their powers to save their home planet from the Warstar Aliens. What happens if their whole life's changed, with rangers keeping secrets with another? Their one weakness was when they had to change their whole life's to be one thing. Teenage Pirates. Episode 5 now in play! Hope you enjoy!
1. Ep1 Planning

This will be my version of the power rangers super Megaforce! It includes:

1. 1-2 rangers per series will be coming back! (Power rangers only)

2. Each of the Megaforce rangers will have 5-episodes about them. (These episodes will be mixed up)

3. There will be more romance, Comedy, action, and Teen-Rated stuff! (Not much of Rated-M)

4. More evil and chaotic enemies of all time! (Enemies from past series will come back!)

5. Each Megaforce ranger will be able to meet veteran rangers, each (About 2-4 rangers)

6. This will have a similar plot that of Gokaiger, _but _different! (Those who like Gokaiger)

Disclaimers: I don't own them…

* * *

**Episode 1: Planning**

"Okay Rangers. Let's show this son-of-a-monster a piece of our minds! "The leader of the super mega rangers exclaimed, known as Troy Burrows. He was in the middle of the Control Room, steering with a huge red pirate wheel, with little mini Steering wheels on his right and left. The blue one on Troy's left, was occupied by his smartest ranger on the Mega-SkyShip, Noah Carver. On Noah's left, was a bright yellow Steer Wheel, known to be occupied by the stubborn and independent ranger of the team, known to be Gia Moran. While on the other side, Troy's Right side, was a green Steer wheel, occupied the joker of the team, Jake Holling. On Jake's right, was the sweetest and Natured-lover of the team, known to as Emma Goodall.

"Alright!" The others exclaimed in unison, as they all steered their steer wheels to the right, which made the Legendary Megazord, shift the right, dodging the attack of the Action Commander, known to be called Skyalander.

"You rangers will pay for this! You won't stand a chance against the Armada!" Hissed Skyalander, as he whipped around to face the Legendary Megazord.

"You wish, you stupid-ass bird-like-salamander thing! We will win! Just you wait! Oh wait…you can't…Because you'll be dead! Ha!" Jake yelled back being half sarcastic, as he got up from his seat, and pointed threateningly at Skyalander. Gia rolled her eyes in her helmet.

"Jake, stick your butt down! We don't know what this guy is capable of!" Gia exclaimed at Jake. Jake sighed in frustration as he sat back down. Emma whistled sarcastically.

"Thank you, Gia. I thought I couldn't handle his comebacks any longer."

"You'll get used to it, after he lands on his ass after someone beats him up." Noah snickered.

"GUYS! Focus! We really need to beat this guy! We can't have an action commander get away dry and clean!" Troy exclaimed, stopping the usual conversation of Jake.

"Yes! Thank you, Troy!" Jake sighed in relief. As of that moment, the Legendary Megazord gets kicked in the back, as they landed face down in the dirt. "Ouch! Who did that?"

Troy chuckled.

"Skyalander… "Troy hissed, "Let's call down our ultimate strike!"

"Right!" Everyone yelled in unison, as then the pirate rangers called down their individual keys, the super Megaforce Pirate Ranger Keys. They all clicked it into the key slots in the middle of their steering wheel, and turned it. On the side of their steering wheels, a sign popped up, saying:

"_Let's go!"_

"Take this, Skyalander!" Troy mumbled harshly. As of right then, each ranger held on tightly to their steering wheels, and pushed hard unto it, giving the power they had to give to defeat this foe.

"SUPER-MEGA STAR BURST!" Everyone yelled.

During this, the middle chest of the Legendary Megazord, flipped down to reveal inside loaded cannonballs. Troy smirked, as he snickered.

"FIRE!" Troy Commanded, as then Noah, Jake, Gia and Emma turned their ranger keys down, to where then the cannonballs went to their zord's side of the Legendary Megazord. Right then, the cannonballs fired rapidly towards Skyalander.

"NOO!" Skyalander screamed, as then he couldn't handle no more. He fell backwards as he got destroyed.

Everyone cheered, as they high-fived each other.

"Good Job Rangers! That was a Super-Mega Win!" Troy exclaimed.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The rangers unmorphed and was waiting for the Mega-SkySkip, as they were by the Harwood county Bridge.

"It's actually nice to win our 5th battle against the Armada." Noah explained, as he looked at the mid-day of the afternoon. Gia smiled, as she was by him.

"I know right? It gets pretty easy after a while." Emma nodded in agreement.

"You should keep those compliments, Gia. You will probably Jinx us." Jake smirked.

"Yeah. Then I will have to Jinx back my girlfriend. Because she had Jinxed us." Jake teased, as he put his elbow on Gia's shoulder. She elbowed Jake in the ribs, as everyone laughed.

Troy was the silent one of the group, as he as leaning against the railing of the bridge, looking the sun. He sighed as he thought. He knew that he wanted his crew mates to have a little break, since when the rangers finished their second-to-last year in school, which was the year they defeated the Warstar Aliens. They had all graduated early, since everyone in the team had exceptional grades, especially Noah and Gia, and Emma would be the second. Surprisingly, Jake had passed just as well as the rest of them and they had to now live in the Mega-SkyShip, after they passed their high school, and they all got their high school diplomas. That turned them into the Teenage Pirates of the universe. He then felt a tap on his shoulder, to reveal Emma.

"Hey Troy, What are we gonna do? We do need to form a plan to defeat this new invasion, the Armada." Gia, Jake and Noah nodded with her. Troy faced his team.

"I've gotten a conclusion on how we can find the greatest treasure in the universe. It might include Tensou also." Noah cocked his head.

"How?"

"Well, we all know that in the beginning of we being pirates, we thought Tensou was just a useless brown/gold robotic bird, who was just there to give us advice, but I have a feeling that he is more than that."

"Oh."

"But, what do you think that other reason is for?" Gia asked.

Troy shrugged. "I don't know, it won't hurt to ask right?" Jake nodded.

"I'd say we ask him. Besides, who wants to defeat like a monster a day? I know I am the athletic one of the team, but I just can't handle that." Jake added. Gia rolled her eyes, and smirked.

"You're just really lazy, Jake."

"I'm Lazy? Who's the one who just sits on the couch all day, reading magazines and looking at Jewelry?"

"Shut up." Gia snapped back half smiling, known she just gotten corrected by her own boyfriend. Emma looked surprised.

"Gia I think you need some ice!"

"For what?"

"For that burn that Jake gave you!" Emma explained. Noah and Emma laughed hysterically, as Jake had a goofy-like smirk as he looked at Gia, who she gave a deathful glare at Jake. Troy rolled his eyes.

"Can we get back on topic?" He snapped. Everyone stopped almost immediately at their captain's outburst, and they gave him their full attention.

"Go ahead." Noah gestured.

"Thank you, Noah. Back to what I was saying…I am thinking Tensou is the key to the greatest Treasure in the universe." Everyone gasped in astonishment.

"What made you get up with that idea?" Emma asked.

"Well, first of all, we all know that Gosei went out, because he gave it his all to help us defeat the WarStar Aliens, but it was Tensou who made the Mega-SkyShip, who made our morphers, and our new pirate clothes. Back then, he was just a clumsy old little robot, assistant to Gosei. But now…(Pause) he transformed himself into this flapping brown/gold robotic bird. I think he was ordered to do everything. Like it was destined to be done with us." Troy explained. Everyone thought about it for a moment.

"If you think about it, you're actually right." Jake responded, as he smirked. Gia and Emma looked at each other and smirked as they crossed their arms. Noah put his hands into his pockets, He looked a little confused and a little stubborn.

"Well I do agree with you Troy. But this is not the end, and this is not the beginning. It's basically like a voice that is rocking every revision. But you listen to the tone and the violent rhythm. These words…they sound steady, but it feels as if they are empty. We're like with our fists flying up in the air when we win a battle, just like if we are holding onto something that is invisible. Because right now, we are living at the mercy of pain and fear, until we are dead. So…" Noah explained very quietly and very slowly.

Everyone looked at him with eyes glued to him like he was crazy. Troy was doing the same.

"What the hell did you just say?" Troy asked. Emma sighed, as she finally read Noah's mind.

"He means is that he does believe it, but he thinks if we go too far, it will go out of hand, and we won't be able to control it." Emma explained to her crew mates.

"Oh…"Everyone sighed in understanding.

Right then, the Legendary Megazord, had finally reformed into the Mega-SkyShip. Troy sighed.

"Let's go. The Mega-SkyShip is done." Troy ordered, as then he and the rest of the rangers had jumped on board of the Mega-SkyShip.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Speak." Troy demanded, as he sat in his captain's chair, which was in the middle of the SkyShip, as he could see everyone. Gia was on the couch, looking at her nails, and her feet where resting on the coffee table, and Jake had his arm over her shoulder, as he had his full attention on Troy and Tensou. Emma was at the main table of the SkyShip, as she was making tea, which was the only thing that she was good at besides Pie's. Noah was leaning against the wall, which was right by the entrance in coming back on the SkyShip.

Tensou sighed, as he sat on top of the stand, that Noah and Jake made for him, so he didn't have to fly around so long, and he usually had to stand on someone's shoulder, or someone would have to hold him.

"Well…sounds like someone found out that I was the key to the greatest treasure in the universe?" Tensou questioned. Gia snickered, as she sat up, which made Jake frown a little bit.

"Really…Troy find out." She answered. Everyone nodded. She went back to laying by the side of Jake's side. Which Jake's smile went back to where it was a little bit a while ago.

"But why can't you just give us the key now?" Emma asked. Tensou sighed.

"Why I can't is because…I can't. Even if I try to help you guys it will only make you go farther back on trying to get it." Tensou confessed. Everyone was actually a little confused. Jake was the first to speak up for everyone.

"So you can't help us?" Tensou gasped.

"No! No! I am saying is that I can only give you clues to the ranger keys that will be able to give you a key to unlock the greatest treasure in the universe."

Troy raised an eyebrow. "What do you mean by Ranger Keys? Those ranger keys that was lined up against the wall in the old command center?"

Tensou knodded.

"But the command center is now destroyed. Where are they now?" Noah asked. Everyone swore that if Tensou was a person, he would actually smirk.

"Now that…I do not know. But…the thing I do now is that on _how to get _them. Those Ranger keys went to their right respective owners, who the owners are the veteran rangers. To get those keys, you must earn the trust of those owners to unlock their team's grand powers, which will help and guide you to defeat the Armada." Tensou explained to the rangers. Jake cocked his head to the side.

"How can we get those ranger keys, if we don't know the past rangers?" Tensou shook his robotic head to side to side.

"That's why I am here for!" Tensou yelled. Everyone flinched. "Sorry. It's just I am here to give you guys clues on how to meet the past rangers, and get their team's power. But, I must warn you, some will be easy and some will be hard. Though, you will meet others more than once." Tensou exclaimed.

"Will the Armada go after these keys?" Troy asked.

"That, I highly doubt. But, there will be enemies from the past, and enemies now that know about the greatest treasure in the universe. So it will _highly _be challenging on getting _all_ of the keys."

"We have to get all of the ranger keys, _and _their grand power to unlock the greatest treasure in the universe?" Jake asked.

"Yep."

"How many keys are there?" Emma asked.

Tensou sighed, as he paused. He calculated it in his head, as then he sighed.

"Including the 6th rangers, and _not _including the extra's, there are a total of 117 ranger keys to collect."

Everyone almost fell over in astonishment. Gia was the one to speak this time.

"_117? _And excluding the extra's! Do we have to have the extra ranger keys?" she asked. Everyone was hoping that question answered with a 'no'.

"Sadly you do. Like I said, you need _all_ of the ranger keys. Including the extra."

"How many extra ranger keys?" Jake asked.

"Right now…there are 10 extra ranger keys." Tensou calculated again. Everyone sighed in relief, as then there wasn't a lot.

"So really, we need to collect 127 ranger keys?" Noah suggested.

"Yep."

Troy jumped to his feet as he pumped his fist in the air. "Come on guys. Let's do this together. We can do this. We're teenage pirates for crying out loud!" He gestured. Everyone smirked as they all cuddled in together. Troy's crew mates pumped their fists in the air, as they formed their fists into a circle. Tensou was on top of the circle. Everyone smiled. Troy counted down.

"3…2…1…" He counted. Everyone smirked all cocky-like. Troy finally went to 1.

"UNITED WE STAND, SEPARATE WE FALL!" Everyone yelled in unison. Right after, Troy smirked, as he yelled.

"Watch out, Armada! Here we come!"

* * *

Hoped you liked the first episode of the whole series!

Review for next episode!

IAMTHEWOLF


	2. Ep2 Realizing the Truth

**Episode 2: Realizing the truth**

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Man! I just had the most good night!" Jake exclaimed, as he came shuffling into the main living room of the SkyShip, as he was stretching and yawning. His hair was all stinking up in all places, and he was wearing his green snake slippers. Everyone was giggling.

"What?" Jake asked. Gia stood up, as she pointed down, smirking. Jake looked down, to reveal he only wore his green plaid boxers.

"Oh shit!" Jake hissed, as he then ran back into his room.

Gia ran back to Emma, as both girls busted out laughing their heads off. Noah and Troy where hanging unto each other, laughing. Jake came back out with pajama pants, with the same exact pattern as his boxers. Luckily, his dark green V-neck matched. Troy wiped his eyes, as his eyes where watering from the laughter.

"Man Jake. Me and Noah don't want to be blind-sided. Either does Emma. I think Gia liked it though, since she's you're girlfriend…"Troy suggested, as all of the rangers where smiling. Gia gawked over at her leader.

"Excuse me, Mr. smart-ass. I actually didn't. He _wishes _I did." Gia objected. Jake rolled his eyes, as he lazily jumped on the couch.

"Who's making breakfast?" Jake asked. Everyone stared at him. Noah chuckled.

"You know the rules, Jake. If you live in the SkyShip, you make your own food." He advised. Jake growled in frustration. He then quickly stopped, and looked over at the two bickering pirate girls.

"Hey Emma, we're friends right?" Jake asked. Emma gave him a glare.

"Sorry Jake. I only make famous Goodall tea, and Pie's. We're still friends right?" Emma mocked jokingly. Jake sighed.

"Come on, I'm starving!" he grumbled. Troy was about to speak up, until Tensou came flying into main living room, flying over the place. Everyone ducked their heads, covering themselves, besides getting a concussion from their robotic ally.

"Rangers! Rangers! I've just found out about the ranger keys." Tensou exclaimed, as he finally sat on his stand. Everyone sighed.

"Speak up, Tensou. We have an upset green pirate ranger, and my boyfriend to handle right now." Gia said, as she sat by Jake. Everyone nodded in agreement.

"Well, I just noticed and thought about this. Whenever you guys get a full set of ranger keys, you specifically can only have that same color key that is matching the color you have." Tensou said. Troy sat in his pirate ranger, and looked oddly at Tensou.

"Well, it actually seems a little confusing to me. For instance, I know I am not a fan-boy of the past rangers…actually we all know that not all ranger teams have all the colors we have right now." Troy answered.

"Troy's right. For example, in Ninja Storm, there isn't a pink ranger for me to have key, there's also the alien rangers, wild force, ninja storm, Dino thunder, jungle fury, and the RPM ranger teams that don't have the pink ranger keys." Emma added. Jake sat up, as he realized something.

"Yeah! For example, in the series of in space, wild force, Dino thunder, Operation Overdrive, jungle fury, and last year, there aren't green rangers." Tensou sighed.

"That's why you guys won't let me finish." Noah scoffed.

"Then go Tensou. We all know we have places to be."

"Fine. But Emma, you will be able to use the ranger keys that are in the same level of pink rangers. For example, like in Dino Thunder, you will use the White Dino ranger key, since there is no pink, that white ranger was in the replacement of the pink ranger." Navi exclaimed.

"Oh.." Emma sighed, as she then was understanding.

"So black would take the green ranger's place?" Jake asked.

Navi nodded.

"What if like a black and a green ranger was in the same team? Like mighty Morphin and RPM?" Noah asked.

"Then Jake would take green, and Emma would take Black. But the black ranger key will still belong to Jake." Navi exclaimed.

Right after, a huge bomb exploded, causing the SkyShip to shake rapidly.

"EVERYONE HOLD ON!" Troy yelled out, as Gia held tightly unto Jake, as Jake was pushing Gia into the couch, making him be the shelter, so nothing could touch her. Noah was doing the same with Emma, as he pulled her under the kitchen main table. Troy dropped to the ground, as he grabbed unto Tensou, and pulled Tensou under him. Finally the shaking stopped. Everyone sighed, as all the rangers then realized that they were being attacked.

"Let's go rangers!" Troy commanded, as he commanded the pirate rangers out.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Well…Well…Well look who it is! The pathetic rainbow colored bastards!" The action commander hissed. Troy scoffed.

"Yeah well take a look at yourself!"

"Hey! You're talking to the general of Prince Vekar! Damaras is the name!" The action commander yelled at the pirate rangers. Noah gulped nervously.

"I don't have a good feeling about this guy." He whispered harshly to his friends. Emma nodded at him.

"You're not the only one." Troy then pulled out his Pirate Morpher, as the rest followed.

"SUPER MEGAFORCE RED!"

"SUPER MEGAFORCE BLUE!"

"SUPER MEGAFORCE GREEN!"

"SUPER MEGAFORCE PINK!"

Everyone else then got engulfed into their pirate suit. Damaras chuckled.

"Real pathetic! You're going to beat me with _those_ powers?!" Damaras chuckled evilly. Troy got angry, as he clutched his fists together.

"Let's get this guy! Let's show him how we do it around here!" Troy hissed at his friends,as they all nodded and they charged. Damaras snickered, as he then charged with his sword.

Troy's and Damaras's swords clashed first, as then Noah tried to sneak around and slash Damaras with his sword. But Damaras was too quick, as he smashed Troy to the ground, and turned around, and blocked Noah's attack. He fell back, as then Damaras felt a little tingling feeling where he was originally. He got shot by the green and pink rangers. He laughed.

"You really think that little guns is going to take me down? Think again!" Damaras yelled as he charged straight for Jake and Emma. Both tried to dodge his attack, but he was too fast, as he slashed them down. Already the rangers where down for the count. They all where unmorphed, and each ranger where groaning in pain. Emma then realized something.

"Guys…" she moaned quietly.

"Yeah?" the boys answered her. She then had finally sat up.

"Where's Gia?!" She exclaimed. The guy's eyes went wide as they then realized they had no yellow ranger. All of a sudden, then Damaras came laughing, as he used to foot to push Emma back down, causing her to scream in pain.

Noah yelled, as he tried to get up, but failed. "EMMA!"

"GET OFF OF HER!"

The rangers looked up, as Damaras turned around to reveal then Gia slashed Damaras down, as he then flew out of the way from the blast, he then felt a pain in his mid-chest.

"You will pay for that rangers! You got lucky this time!" Damaras hissed, as he clutched his chest, as he disappeared in a black/purple smoke.

Everyone then finally got up, and went over to Gia. Jake was the one who looked at her in amazement.

"Gia! Where were you? I was scared to death!" Jake exclaimed. Gia rolled her eyes, as she crossed her arms over her chest, one eyebrow raised.

"Well I did hear that it was _Emma _who noticed that I was gone." Gia said. Jake looked over at Troy and Noah, who pointed at Emma. She actually looked okay, but Gia could clearly tell that Damaras almost broke her shoulder.

"Emma…" Gia sighed in concern, as she walked towards Emma, to reveal a huge bruise on her left shoulder. Emma winced as Gia checked it. Noah ran over to the girls in concern.

"Emma…you're hurt…badly!" Noah exclaimed. Troy and Jake exchanged glances with each other, as they sighed and crossed their arms over their chests. Emma looked down.

"Guys…I'm fine." Emma reassured her best friends. They looked at her with doubt in their eyes.

"We're taking you back to the SkyShip, Emma. You guys are lucky that I came here in time." Gia said, as she helped Emma go back to the SkyShip.

The boys sighed, as they followed the girls back to the SkyShip. It was going to be hard to deal with that lose.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

As Gia was wrapping around Emma's left shoulder, the guys where pacing back and forth.

"How will we defeat this guy? We didn't leave a dent on him!" Troy mumbled to his team mates. Noah and Jake where looking at each other, than back at their captain.

"If it wasn't for Gia, Emma would be dead meat." Noah said.

"We would be next." Jake added. Gia sighed when she heard about the conversation with the guys. She then had finished with Emma. Emma sighed as she got up and went over by Noah.

"Guys, we shouldn't focus on what we failed at. We have to fix those mistakes. It might take time." She advised. Troy sighed, as he knew she was right.

"By the way Gia, where were you? You should've been with us when we head out?" Jake asked his girlfriend. Gia sighed, as she sat on the coffee table. The rangers noticed that she was exchanging glances with Tensou. They were waiting for an answer. Gia sighed in embarrassment.

"Well when that shake happened in the SkyShip, and Jake was pushing me into the couch. You guys all know that I am not that much bigger than Emma, and it has to be me who gets stuck in…"Gia paused.

"Stuck in…what?" Troy asked.

"The…um…the…um…Couch…"Gia mumbled. Jake busted out laughing, as he fell backwards. Noah, Troy, and Emma where all confused. "I didn't hear her. Shut up Jake!" Troy demanded. Jake was still laughing his head off.

"I said I got stuck in the couch!" Gia yelled. Troy's eyes went wide as then Emma started giggling rapidly, with Noah and Troy laughing. Gia rolled her eyes, as she crossed her arms. Once everyone finished laughing, the rangers actually realized something. Noah was gone.

"Noah?" Emma exclaimed, as she sat up. Jake and Troy suddenly stopped laughing as they then realized it.

Tensou exclaimed. "Rangers! He went back out to challenge Damaras! He wants to destroy him for what he did to Emma!" Tensou exclaimed. Emma looked down. "Noah…"she mumbled.

Gia gawked.

"How come you guys then just realized that Noah was gone the split second, it took almost a good fight to realize that I was gone?" Gia asked, all flustered. Troy smirked, as he put his hand on Gia's shoulder.

"Sorry. It's just how life rolls." He said, as then the four rangers head out to go find out for their blue ranger, this time Gia following.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"You better pay the price, Blue ranger!" Damaras hissed, as he faced Noah, with a dozen of X-borgs in the middle of Noah and Damaras's way.

"Yeah well, a real fighter wouldn't put his lower soldiers in front of their opponent! It shows that the opponent knows that their opponent is kind of scared!" Noah challenged. His mega-sabre pointing straight at Damaras, and none of the X-Borgs.

"You sure are a fair fighter…but you know that I don't play fair…"Damaras hissed, as he then ran straight through his own dozen army of the X-Borgs. Noah charged.

Their swords clashed, as Damaras was trying to make punches in Noah's direction, as Noah then kept dodging, as of right after he would try to get a punch at Damaras, but Damaras would dodge. But Damaras got a good kick at Noah's chest, as Noah stumbled backwards. Some smoke came out of Noah's suit. Noah growled in anger.

"You will pay for what you did to Emma!" Noah hissed harshly, as he fired his mega-gun at Damaras. Damaras kept blocking the bullets with his sword, as each step was closer to getting this blue ranger down. He wondered why this blue ranger was so concerned by the pink? He took it to the back of his head, as he slashed a good hit at Noah's chest, which made Noah fly into the air, and fall back down hard on the cement. Noah cried out in pain, as he gotten unmorphed, as he was clutching his chest, and curling up into a ball. Right after, the rest of the rangers came to his aid in suit.

Damaras snickered. "You are lucky, blue ranger. Next time, you're pathetic friends won't save you." Damaras hissed evilly, as he turned around and vanished into the black/purple smoke with the X-Borgs. Emma and Gia where kneeling down by him, as they were checking on him. Troy and Jake sighed in frustration.

"I hate to say this. But I think we just realized the truth." Jake said. Emma looked up.

"What would that be?" she asked.

"That we must watch out for _him_."

"Only because he is the general. Really, he is the smartest action commander of the Armada." Troy responded. Gia sighed.

"If we've gotten some of those ranger keys, we've probably had a better fight with him." Gia suggested. She helped Emma with getting Noah to his feet. Troy sighed, as he finally faced his team mates.

"Let's get back to the SkyShip. We can try to figure out a way just to get at least enough ranger keys for us." Troy commanded, as everyone nodded in agreement. With Gia, Noah, and Emma lagging behind, helping Noah with his beat down.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

It was getting to dusk, as all the rangers where back to base 1. They never had a beat down this badly against the Armada. They had to think of something.

"So Tensou, how do we get ranger keys?" Jake asked the brown/gold robotic bird.

"Well, I have to have a clue on when a past ranger is by. When that happens, you rangers must find a way to get their trust, and get their ranger keys." Tensou explained to them. Everyone groaned.

"Well, do you got any clues, now Tensou?" Emma asked.

"Nope."

"Not even a trace?"

"Nope."

"You sure?'

"Nope."

Emma gave a glare over at the bird, as she went back to helping Noah's sliced chest. Troy, Jake, Gia and Tensou where in a conversation about the ranger keys.

"Noah…why did you get so mad when Damaras bruised my shoulder?" she asked, gently, enough so only she and him can hear.

"I don't like it when my team mates get hurt. Especially you." Noah said. Emma looked touched, as she was about to say something, but Troy cut in.

"Well. Let's go out to eat. My treat." Troy said, as he announced. Gia and Jake high-fived while Noah and Emma smiled at each other.

Everyone left the SkyShip, as Tensou sighed as he sat on his stand.

"They're such a handful."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Hope some people like this episode!

It will kind of take a few more episodes before I have past rangers/Villians come in!

IAMTHEWOLF


	3. Ep3 Stranded

This is going to be a long episode!

**Episode 3: Stranded**

* * *

_At the main ship of the Armada fleet…_

"Damaras! Why haven't I seen you defeat these ridiculously pathetic human-beings, yet?" The prince of the Armada fleet exclaimed, as he had a weird-awkward voice. He was known to as Prince Vekar.

"As you can see majesty, one of their teammates gotten to me before I could destroy them. Your majesty." Damaras explained, as he bowed in front of his master.

Prince Vekar banged Damaras on the head with his fist, when Damaras bowed in front of him.

"You fail miserably, Damaras. I expected more from you." Prince Vekar snapped, as he settled back down into his main seat. One of Damaras's colleagues, was Levira, who was the main scientist of the Armada.

"As you see Majesty, Damaras could easily took them down. But that yellow ranger got in the way. My suggest is that you send in a monster who can have the rangers stranded somewhere so possible miserable that they will bow to you in surrender?" Levira questioned, trying to make Prince Vekar agree.

"Hmm…That seems interesting…Argus! Send in MindTricker!  
xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The rangers where doing their usual routines. Troy was sleeping lazily in his captain's chair, Gia and Emma where out getting food for lunch, and Noah and Jake where doing darts.

"You seem a little off today, Tensou." Jake said, as he was clearly winning with the darts. Noah was getting really frustrated with loosing badly. Tensou sighed.

"I have a feeling something is going to happen."

"You're just probably bored."

"I'm serious, Noah!" Tensou objected. They head a low grunt from Troy.

"Can you guys please shut up? I was actually sleeping peacefully." He grumbled.

"You can say that again." A voice said. Jake and Noah turned, as Troy peeked his eyes open to see that Gia and Emma came back, and they had a food.

"Food! I'm starving!" Jake yelled as he came jumping towards the girls. Gia pulled the bag away from Jake's hands.

"Well hello to you too." She sarcastically said, as she passed Jake. Jake gawked.

"Sorry…" Emma giggled.

"You seriously should reconsider, if you want food." She advised. As the girls set the bags of food down on the table and the guys where literally drooling, Tensou went crazy.

"Rangers! An action commander is down town by the square!"

Jake growled. "Come on!" He muttered harshly, as all the rangers ran out of the SkyShip.

Gia and Emma where smiling, as they ran out of the SkyShip with the boys. They knew how the boys moods changed when food was involved.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The rangers found the action commander as he was shooting people down with the side of his arms, which had small little holes in them. This action commander clearly was obese, as the rangers were shocked by this situation.

"Stop right there, you obese!" Troy yelled, as he pointed threatened at the obese action commander.

"Look who's here to join me! The Power rangers! Name's MindTricker!" MindTricker exclaimed, as clearly his voice was super high and he would snort each word he made.

Gia had a hard time trying not to laugh, as so did Emma, Noah and Jake. She kept looking away, and putting her hand over her mouth, to try to stop.

"Gia…Stay focused!" Troy ordered.

"I can't!" She exclaimed, but she finally stopped as she took a huge breath and they morphed.

"SUPER MEGAFORCE RED!"

"SUPER MEGAFORCE BLUE!"

"SUPER MEGAFORCE YELLOW!"

"SUPER MEGAFORCE GREEN!"

"SUPER MEGAFORCE PINK!"

As then, the rangers got engulfed into their pirate suits.

As of right then, Noah and Emma switched weapons, Noah getting two mega-sabers, and Emma getting two mega-blasters. Jake and Gia did the same, Gia the same with Noah and Jake the same with Emma.

Troy smirked under his helmet. "Get ready to fall!" he yelled towards MindTricker. MindTricker just snorted, as he got ready to 'do whatever' he can with his size.

The rangers charged almost immediately, but got sidetracked, when Noah and Gia got caught by X-Borgs, as they both fell to the ground. Troy, Jake and Emma turned around to see that Noah and Gia where back-to-back and surrounded by millions of X-borgs.

"NOAH! GIA!" Emma and Jake yelled. Troy pulled their arms.

"They got this, they have enough skill. Let's get this action commander!" Troy commanded, as both the pink and green rangers exchanged glances, and followed Troy to the obese monster.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Hey Gia, do you think you got my back? I'm going to do that Ultimate Ranger Saber strike!" Noah explained, as he kicked down an X-Borg. Gia sliced down two X-Borgs and looked over at him.

"You think you can do it with one missing?" She asked, as she did a powerhouse kick to an X-borg, and punched another in a stomach, as both fell and took others down with them.

Noah smirked under his helmet. "I can do it with only one! But it will take more time with four! I need them know!" he ordered.

Gia sighed as she double punched some X-borgs away, and she threw her sabers in the air. He caught them with his free hand, and Gia stood in front of him in a fighting stance.

"Just hurry. I don't think we can handle much longer. We've have to get to Troy and the others and help them!" Gia explained, as some X-borgs tried to get to Noah, but she slammed them down, and she did others.

"I just need a few more minutes…" Noah mumbled. Gia sighed.

"Hurry…"

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Troy, Jake and Emma all finally gotten to the obese Action Commander, as they had to go through some X-borgs, but the X-borgs immediately went behind them and went to go get Noah and Gia.

"Well seems as if your blue and yellow rangers are occupied at the moment...?" MindTricker said, clearly trying to manipulate the three rangers already.

"They can handle any kind of force you give them! They will never give up!" Jake yelled, as he started to walk towards MindTricker, but Troy and Emma pulled him back.

"Stay Calm Jake. He's trying to get to your mind." Troy whispered. Emma nodded.

"Besides his name _is _MindTricker." She added. Jake snickered.

"Let's just get this guy. I have a bad feeling that something is going to go bad." Jake said, as he was clutching his fists.

Troy smiled under his helmet. "Don't worry Jake. Besides you sound like Tensou." He teased. Jake punched him in the shoulder.

"I do not!"

"Guys! Focus! We need to go get Noah and Gia and help them!" Emma exclaimed, as she then charged towards the obese action commander.

Troy and Jake followed the pink ranger, as Jake and Emma started firing their mega-blasters at MindTricker, while Troy did it with his one, and he raised his mega-saber up to cover him, as if Mindtricker as anything up his sleeve.

All MindTricker did was he then turned to the side, and started firing with his forearm that had goop coming out. Only three holes fired, as they each individually got covered in the face with the green goop.

"GAH!" The three rangers yelled, as they fell to their knees, trying to rip off the green goop. All MindTricker did was snicker and laugh evilly.

"Good luck rangers...you'll never be able to get out! You'll be stranded forever!" Mindtricker exclaimed, as then the three rangers fainted, as they then vanished.

_Into thin air._

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Ultimate Ranger Saber Strike!" Noah screamed, as he then circled his four sabers into a rotating circle. It was only a few more seconds before him and Gia would be tumbled into the ground by X-Borgs.

"Get down!" Noah warned, as then Gia ran behind him. Right when she did, millions of mini mega-sabers came piercing through the X-borgs, as then all of them got destroyed.

Gia jumped up in the air, cheering. "Damn right! That was awesome, Noah!" Gia cheered, as they then high-fived each other.

They both ran towards Mindtricker, to reveal there wasn't no Troy, Jake or Emma. Gia gasped.

"What the hell did you do with the others?!" Gia yelled, clearly getting mad. Noah was clutching his fists, while Gia was yelling at MindTricker.

"You guys should really watch out!" MindTricker exclaimed, as he did the same thing to Gia and Noah.

Both rangers screamed, and tried to pull off the green goop…but it was no use.

They like the others, vanished into thin air.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Troy, Jake and Emma then felt as if they were falling from the sky, but luckily they were still morphed when they fell hard into sand. Hot sand.

"Ouch…" Jake mumbled, as he was the one who landed face first into it. Troy landed on his back, while Emma landed on her side. The three immediately unmorphed, when they landed hard on the sand.

"Damn that hurt!" Troy cursed loudly, as he was having his hands on his back. Jake gotten up, and helped Emma to her feet.

"Where are we?" Emma asked, as she realized they fell into the middle of an abandoned desert.

"Sounds like an abandoned desert." Troy responded, as he was dusting off his red long pirate coat(I'm sorry but I had too! XD)

"Great…How are Noah and Gia going to get us now?" Jake huffed, as he flopped down to the sand, as he sighed.

"Well, this might be an illusion. He might have us somewhere, and we landed here, maybe in the spirit world." Emma suggested, as she sat right by Jake. Troy sighed.

"Well…one thing for sure is that Noah and Gia sure do know what they are doing."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Noah and Gia landed in the same exact place, just in a different spot. Noah landed just like Troy, while Gia had a huge face-plant into the dirt like Jake. Noah smirked, as he saw that she had to spit out a huge chunk of dirt.

"Dang, sand is nasty!" Gia whined, as she was gagging. Noah patted her back as he looked around them.

"Sorry for your luck, Gia. But I think we're in some kind of abandoned desert."

Gia finally had enough sand out of her mouth to satisfy her for now, but she knew she was going to wash her whole mouth once they defeat MindTricker and get back on the nice and cold SkyShip.

"Would you think the others would be here too? Since its obvious that they were blasted with nasty green goop?" Gia suggested, as she had her hands on her hips.

"It's a good suggestion. Don't you think we should call?" Noah asked, as both of them pulled out their pirate morphers.

"Of course!" Gia exclaimed, as she dialed Troy's number.

It kept ringing and ringing, but sadly it went to voicemail.

"_Hello, this is Captain Troy Burrows. I'm sorry I couldn't answer your call right now. If it's an emergency, please call again, if it's not, I will track you down and slap you right across the face. Have a good day!"_

Gia grunted in dismay. "Hello, this is Captain Troy burrows. I'm sorry I couldn't answer your call right now. If it's an emergency, please call again, if it not, I will track you down and slap you right across the face. Have a good day! Yeah well I don't care! We're stuck in the middle of an abandoned desert and you send me to voice mail!" Gia mocked, as she used a high pitched voice, as Troy's voicemail was going on. When it finished, she had slammed her pirate morpher on the sand, and said that statement.

Noah did a low laugh. "How do you know all the words of Troy's voicemail?" He asked.

Gia smirked. "Me, Jake and Emma used to prank call him. But I guess he found out, and he sent us to voicemail. It gets annoying after a while." Gia responded, as she dusted off her pirate morpher.

"Well let's get going. We've got to find them" Noah said, as both of them started to walk towards the sand mountain, to see a view.

When they got to the top, they could see three little silhouettes, one with a long red pirate coat, one with the same coat but dark green, and one with a feminine shape, with a light pink t-shirt, and a light pink pirate coat, that went to the waist.

"There they are!" Noah exclaimed, when Gia's eyes lit up right fast when they saw them.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"I'm seriously going to kill myself if we find Noah and Gia dead." Jake said. Emma slapped him on the arm. Jake flinched, as he rubbed his arm. "Ow! What was that for?!" he pouted.

"Don't think such things! Besides both of them could easily take you and me down in a heartbeat. So shut up." Emma responded. Troy was smirking, when he looked up to reveal two silhouettes, one with a white t-shirt with a blue leather jacket, with another with a White/black tank-top, and yellow pirate coat that went to the waist.

Jake and Emma's eyes lit up.

"GIA! NOAH!" Jake screamed.

The three rangers than ran rapidly up the hill, as then Noah and Gia ran down the hill, doing the same.

Jake immediately gulped Gia down with a bear hug, with her putting her face into his coat. The same went with Noah and Emma. Troy smiled as he gave side hugs to Noah and Gia, after Gia and Emma did a huge hug as do did Noah and Jake did a bro-hug.

"Good job guys. Now we need to get out of this desert." Troy said, as he stared blankly at his team. Noah smiled.

"While me and Gia where out looking around, I found out a brand new code, to get us to the SkyShip. We can then go find MindTricker, and destroy him." Noah said, as he pulled out his Pirate morpher. Jake still had his arm around Gia's shoulder, clearly happy to see his girlfriend. Emma was smiling to see her best friend and her comrade back into the team, as so was Troy.

Noah then dialed, _'3-2-7'._

Right after like in a blink of an eye, the SkyShip, flew over them, with the plank just barely missing them.

"Awesome! Let's go kick some Action commander's butt!" Jake exclaimed, as they all boarded the SkyShip.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Hey obesity giant! We're back!" Troy yelled, as then MindTricker turned around, flabbergasted.

"What? How did you get out of my impossible desert?" MindTricker exclaimed, clearly he was baffled.

"There's no more games, we're here to destroy you!" Gia interrupted. Mindtricker sniffled.

"Let's see about that! I am going to just send you back every time!" he objected as he then shot more green goop at the rangers. The rangers knew that it was coming, as they then rolled out of the way, the green goop fell to the cement, as it burned the cement to ashes.

"Let's go!" Troy ordered, as they all already switched their weapons with each other.

Everyone smirked evilly, as Troy face MindTricker in the front, Noah did his left, Jake did his right, as Gia and Emma came up in the rear.

MindTricker blocked Troy's slash and shot, but Troy changed positions, as he slashed him and shot him at the underbelly. He stumbled back as then Noah slashed him diagonally at his left side, as he stumbled to the right, as then Jake came running, shooting him from at all sides at possible.

"Gah!" MindTricker exclaimed, as smoked came out of him.

He stumbled backwards, which he knew was a death wish. Emma and Gia came up as Emma first came shoot at him as she slid _straight_ under, and shot him right '_there'. _ Gia came up from the sky, as she then strike him down as she pierced her mega-saber straight at MindTricker's belly. She pulled out, as the rangers then finally went back to their usual position.

"No! I can't be defeated this easily!" MindTricker wheezed, as he fell backwards and exploded.

Everyone clapped and jumped up and down.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"LEVIRA!" Prince Vekar screamed.

Levira sighed in frustration as she grabbed her maximizer and aimed it at Earth. She shot it right at Mindtricker, who then maximized to full beast mode.

"I'm seriously need to update my ideas…"Levira hissed.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Let's get him down once and for all!" Emma exclaimed, as then Troy dialed on his pirate morpher for the Legendary Megazord. Everyone jumped into their right positions, as when they did, Mindtricker came jumping out, body slamming the legendary Megazord hard to the ground.

"Dang! He's such a pedophile!" Gia muttered, as she then steered her yellow wheel to the right, which that her zord was the left leg of the Legendary Megazord, as it then kicked MindTricker right in '_there'. _MindTricker tumbled back as he was in pain.

Jake whistled at her. "Damn Gia! That was awesome!" he complimented. She smiled under her helmet, as she gave a thumbs-up.

"Let's finish him with our ultimate strike!" Troy demanded. Everyone nodded.

"Right!" they exclaimed in unison. The pirate rangers then called down their individual ranger keys, as they all clicked it into the slots that where in the middle of their steering wheels. On the side of the wheels, it said:

"_Let's Go!"_

"SUPER-MEGA STAR BURST!" the rangers yelled together. As then the cannonballs came firing out of the legendary Megazord, and shot rapidly at MindTricker.

Before they knew it he fell backwards and got destroyed. Everyone cheered, as they high-fived eachother,

"Awesome Guys! That was a super-mega win!" troy exclaimed.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The rangers where by the town's pond, as if was in the middle of the square. They were waiting for the Legendary Megazord to reform back into the SkyShip. The sun was starting to set, as well.

"Man…that was a hard one" Jake said, as he flopped back into the bench by the lake.

"Yeah. As always." Gia added. Emma smirked.

"Did Gia really didn't give a smart-elic remark?" She teased. Gia rolled her eyes and crossed her arms.

"I just didn't need to buy ice again." She answered. The guys chuckled as Emma giggled.

Finally, the Legendary Megazord reformed back into the comfortable SkyShip.

"It's done! I'm starving!" Troy exclaimed, as he had a run head start to the SkyShip.

"Hey! No cheating!" Noah yelled, as the rangers then ran after their captain.

* * *

Phew. That was a long one!

The next episode will involve one of the ranger's!

So be prepared!

IAMTHEWOLF


	4. Ep4 Evil Doings

Okay, this is going to be an episode that involves one of the rangers!

**Episode 4: Evil Doings**

* * *

"Hey Noah, what you doing?" Jake asked, as he sat by Noah, who he was working on the controls of the SkyShip in the main living room.

Noah huffed. "Jake, why are you even up?"

"I can't go to sleep."

"The only two people I should see awake right now is Troy and Emma. I already know Gia is asleep. So why aren't you?"

"I told you. I can't sleep."

"Go bother the others."

"Troy is out doing something in town, Emma is making an apple pie in the kitchen, and we both know Gia is sleeping, like usual." Jake objected, as he sat on the couch, sprawling.

Noah rolled his eyes. "Well I am fixing the SkyShip, so we can get a move on. Somehow the front of the SkyShip stopped working and I have to fix the red and blue wires…" Noah explained, as he then heard snoring. He looked up to reveal that Jake was snoring loudly, not even paying attention to him.

"Somehow I don't even know why I am his best friend…" He mumbled, as he went back to working on the two wires that are clogging up the SkyShip from charging, which the SkyShip won't charge, which equals no power, which there will not be any movement.

Noah sighed, as he got up. He has to go get some wires from a nearby store.

"Hey Emma, I'm going out. Call me on the pirate morpher if anything is wrong." Noah yelled, which received an ok from Emma.

Noah looked at Jake, who Jake's whole mouth was wide open, and his arm was dangling off of the couch. He shook his head, as he grabbed his Blue leather pirate jacket, and left.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Levira, I'm going out." Damaras hissed, as he looked at the screen, to reveal that the Blue ranger was leaving the SkyShip.

"Why are you doing that? Just because two rangers are free? We have to form a plan." Levira snapped, as she grabbed a hold of Damaras.

"Well that _plan _we had earlier was clearly out of commission, so any others? I've got a plan on my own." Damaras inquired, as he pulled out of Levira's grip.

"Don't worry, just wait till Prince Vekar sees you're doing something without his permission…"Levira hissed, as she walked back to the main room.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Noah was walking by the sidewalk, as he then wasn't paying attention, as he was looking at his Pirate morpher. He was about to cross the road…

"Hey! Watch out!" a voice yelled as then Noah felt hands pulling him back, as he looked up to reveal that a car whipped right by him, splashing water at him, since there was a little pond by the sidewalk.

Noah whirled around to reveal that there wasn't anyone there.

"That was weird…"Noah mumbled, as he then waited till there was no cars, before he crossed.

Noah finally found the shop he was looking for, which was an electronics store, which ranged from a cell phone to a yacht. As Noah walked in, he saw a tan man with black short hair, that barely stuck up.

The man smiled. "Hello, my name is Kai. You need help with anything?"

Noah walked up to the counter and set down the two burnt wires. "Yeah I do, actually."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Troy finally came back into the SkyShip. "I'm getting tired of this town, I wanna leave. Noah set the controls towards north!" Troy demanded as he sat lazily in his Captain's chair.

Emma came into the room, with a steaming hot apple pie.

"Actually Troy, Noah left to go get two brand new wires for the SkyShip." Troy scoffed.

"We can still go. We can go get him and go."

"Well, what I mean by those two wires are the two main wires to make the SkyShip go."

"So we can't go?'

"Nope."

"Damnit" Troy cursed, as he closed his eyes, and settled into his chair. Emma looked to reveal it was almost the mid-day, and she still didn't see a yellow ranger.

"Jake, did you see Gia?" Jake grumbled, as he switched positions, with his back facing her, snoring loudly.

"Gonna say that's a no." Emma sighed, as she walked towards the Yellow Pirate ranger's room.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"So why do you have these weird oddly looking huge wires for? These things are huge!" The worker, Kai, said as he looked carefully at the wires.

"It's for that gigantic red ship that hangs over our heads. No biggie." Noah said, as he was looking out the window.

"_No biggie? _Dude that ship could easily take down this town!" Kai exclaimed, as he went to the back to find similar wires.

"Eh, whatever. We're leaving once I put in the brand new wires."

Kai chuckled. "You know there are rumors around here that the yellow and green rangers are going out. With the exception of the red and pink rangers."

Noah shot a glare over at him. "With Jake and Gia, yeah, but _definitely _not Troy and Emma." Noah objected quickly. Kai snickered, as he came back out with two brand new wires.

"So that's the crew's name?"

"Yeah."

"Well, I've seen some of your fights, and it seems as if most of the time, I see that the pink one usually looks and goes by the red one. If you don't see it, then clearly your oblivious."

Noah chuckled, as he looked away. "Look man, Troy is _way_ too serious to pay attention to anything about love. Now with Emma, she cares deeply for everyone on the ship. She only does it like a family, since our families died in the invasion of the Armada." Noah snapped. Kai was about to protest, until they heard screaming.

Noah and Kai looked out the window, to reveal X-Borgs that was taking down people that stood in their way.

"Shit! I got to go, here!" Noah exclaimed, as he threw the money at Kai, as he grabbed the brand new wires, and ran out the door.

Kai sighed. "That boy better hurry."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Noah ran out of the building, and pulled out his morpher.

"Hey Troy, you seeing this?" Noah exclaimed, as he looked up to reveal that Troy was already catching up with him.

"Hell yeah." Came his response, when both smirked at each other.

"Where are the others?" Noah asked, as both reunited.

Troy shrugged, as he was still facing the X-Borgs. "Don't know, they'll come later. Emma will take care of it." Troy then ran straight at the X-Borgs, doing some powerhouse kicks their way which knocked some down. Noah stood there for a few minutes.

"It can't be true…can't it?" Noah mumbled, as he thought about what Kai said.

"_You know there are rumors around here that the yellow and green rangers are going out. With the exception of the red and pink rangers. _

_Well, I've seen some of your fights, and it seems as if most of the time, I see that the pink one usually looks and goes by the red one. If you don't see it, then clearly your oblivious."_

Noah gulped, as he shook it out of his head, and ran after some X-Borgs.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Damaras was up at top of one of the buildings.

"That ranger better watch his back…" He hissed under his breath. Argus was by him, as he was standing there, waiting to be directed. which revealed a snicker behind him. Damaras turned around to reveal Levira.

"What is supposed to be your _devious _plan, now Damaras?" Levira chuckled, to look down at the fight, which to reveal their lower soldiers getting kicked to ground by the two most powerful rangers.

"You have to let it have time. Those rangers don't know what's coming to them."

"What would that be?"

"I've evolved a plan on to bring some of our close friends back from the past."

Levira shook her head. "Which was originally destroyed by the past rangers?" she protested.

"You'll see. Argus, go play around with them. I want to see how they react when you show them you're new Arsenal strike." Damaras ordered, as he pulled out his sword.

"Yes, Boss." Argus answered, as he jumped off the building, and faced the two pirates.

"What new arsenal strike?" Levira asked suspiciously.

"A brand new arsenal strike which will show those rebellious pirates what we are." Damaras hissed, doing a little chuckle.

"How come I never heard of this?" Levira snapped.

"Because each plan or attack you made for Prince Vekar, it either gets destroyed, shattered, or backfires."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Jake, Emma, and Gia all finally gotten out of the SkyShip.

"Dang Gia, I never thought getting you out of the bed was harder than swimming with sharks!" Jake exclaimed, as the three where running towards the fight.

"You should see her when she gets angry." Emma added. Gia smirked.

"Emma's right. Come on!" She exclaimed, as finally they gotten up to the fight.

"There you guys are, I was wondering what you guys were doing!" Noah exclaimed, as he kicked down an X-borg.

"Sorry, blame Gia!" Jake yelled, as he ran into some X-borgs, who fell into others, like bowling pins.

"Shut up, Jake! Sorry guys, but they _had _to do the worst thing to get me up!" Gia yelled back as she dodged powerful blows, and twirled around with her arm out in front, as X-borgs fell to the ground.

"What would that be?" Troy yelled back, as he then grabbed an X-borg, and stole one of their weapons, and kicked others away, slashing some on the way.

Emma chuckled, as she dodged some. "That should stay a mystery." She answered back.

Noah shook his head. "Can we please just morph already?" Noah growled, as he got kicked in the back by accident.

Troy shook his head, as the rest of the rangers got together and formed the regular line.

"SUPER MEGAFORCE RED!"

"SUPER MEGAFORCE BLUE!"

"SUPER MEGAFORCE YELLOW!"

"SUPER MEGAFORCE GREEN!"

"SUPER MEGAFORCE PINK!"

Right after the rangers morphed, they switched their mega-sabers with their mega-blasters. Noah and Gia both got Mega-sabers, as Jake and Emma both got Mega-blasters. Troy, like usual, stayed the same.

Argus came around the corner, with his sword pointing straight at the rangers.

"Who's this robot?" Gia asked, as she twirled her Mega-saber around her left hand. Troy snickered.

"Apparently some General from the Armada."

Emma smirked. "They seriously should just come after us if they want to kill us so much." Emma commented.

Noah knodded. "Emma's right. Let's get him."

The rangers charged straight at Argus, who he just stood there like a robot.

Troy, like usual, was the first one to make an attack at Argus. Argus blocked it with his sword, and kicked at Troy, who he fell backwards. Noah and Jake where next, as Jake started to shoot, as Argus swiftly moved out of the way, which came Noah, who tried to make an attack, but Argus blocked his strike, and slashed at Noah's chest, who fell back.

Lastly, was Gia and Emma who was the last to come up. Gia actually dodged a strike from Argus, but it didn't last long, when Argus punched straight at her back, which caused her to fly into a pile of boxes. Emma started to shoot rapidly towards him, but Argus just kept blocking them with his sword at ease, and when Emma got close enough, Argus slashed Emma down.

Damaras snickered at the top. "This is already going well. And nothing ever even happened yet."

Levira shook her head. "I just hope those rangers get killed."

The three male pirate rangers gotten back up, and they all attacked at once. Jake was the one who stayed back the most, as he kept trying to shoot at Argus, which it hit him, but nothing happened. Troy and Noah tried to get an attack together.

"We got to a form something! Nothing we are doing is making anything work!" Noah exclaimed, as he then tried to make a sneak attack at Argus, who just blocked it and kicked Noah away a few feet. Troy came in right after, as he kept slashing at Argus, as when their swords paired, Troy would shoot at him, but it never worked.

Gia and Emma decided to form an Arsenal strike together.

"Emma, you ready?" Gia asked, as she pointed her two mega-sabers at Argus. Emma nodded and looked her away.

"Let's kick some alien's ass." She responded. Gia smirked under her golden yellow helmet.

"Alright! Guys move out of the way! Me and Emma have a plan!" Gia yelled out. The three boys looked their way, and nodded. When they had the chance, the three pirates rolled out of the girls way.

Emma was the first to start.

"_Double mega-blast!_"Emma yelled as she shot two powerful bullets towards Argus, which then Gia did hers.

"_Double Mega-Slash!_" Gia yelled out. The two strikes from the mega-saber joined with the two powerful bullets. It actually impressed the boys…but only for a second.

Damaras chuckled. "They think that stupid little power strike is gonna affect him? That's dumb…." He mumbled.

The ranger's could've sworn that they've seen that for once, Argus chuckled, but only slightly.

Argus focused his sword straight at the strike, as he then called out.

"_Solar Flare Hit!_" Argus yelled out, as he made his sword go into a counter-clock wise direction, with small little fading swords following it. He stopped when he got to the stop, and he faced his sword towards the girls.

Troy, Jake and Noah all gasped, especially Noah.

_How did this robot get this so familiar swords_ style? Noah thought.

That particular strike connected with Gia and Emma's strike, which revealed that it made_ their_ strike turn around, and go towards Gia and Emma, with the exception of his own connecting with it, which made a huge strike coming their way.

Troy, Jake and Noah screamed, "_Get out of the way!_"

Gia and Emma held tightly to each other, as they looked down. Which was then the strike connected.

_BOOM!_

"GIA! EMMA!" Troy and Jake screamed, a bloodcurdling scream. But the three rangers got shot back from the explosion. Argus snickered in a weird robotic voice.

When it died down, the three looked up to reveal to _badly _burned Gia Moran and Emma Goodall.

Both of them where still standing, but they fell to their knees, and fell to the hard cement. They both where covered, from head to toe, black ashes, with they could barely see 'red crimson' in some places.

Damaras and Levira shot down to the building.

"Poor, Poor, little weaklings. Look what happens when pride takes over you. We're letting you off the hook…for now." Levira hissed evilly, with her and Damaras laughing.

They both grabbed a hold of Argus.

Right then they disappeared into thin air.

* * *

Poor Gia and Emma…both get caught into the evil doings of the Armada… :(

Also, who saw that _'Little_' thing happening with Noah in the beginning/middle? If you look to slightly, you'll see it!

Hint: _The Store..._

Hoped this episode gets _you_ on the edge of the seat…

IAMTHEWOLF


	5. Ep5 Resurrecting Wolf

I hope some people like to read this story, because I planned the whole series, and I barely have people reading it…

Again…It's my version of the American series of Gokaiger's! At least 2 rangerS from each series will be coming back! Also there will be a similar plot!

It just takes time before I put past rangers into it...

P.S. There already been one Cameo, even though it's not much, besides 'he' will be coming back!

**Episode 5: Resurrecting Wolf**

* * *

Troy, Jake, and Noah's minds where filled with nothing but pure lack of confidence. The three boys ran as fast as their feet can take them, and they fell to their knees, leaning down by the two Pink and Yellow Pirates.

"Emma…Gia…." Troy mumbled, as he rolled Emma to face him. Jake did the same with Gia. Noah just had little tears coming down.

Jake gently shook Gia's shoulders, "Gia…Please just come back…at least just open your eyes…"Jake mumbled, and his eyes started to fill up with tears, same going with Troy.

As if on cue, Emma and Gia's eyes, _slowly_, opened up. Just barely though.

"G-guys…?" Emma coughed, as she sat up. Gia did the same, but both groaned, and Emma had lay back down, but Gia had lay her head against Jake's chest.

Gia smirked weakly. "Dang Jake, have you been working out?"

Jake smiled. "A little bit, why you ask?"

"Your chest is more bulky and thick. It used to be all slim and lanky." Gia responded. Everyone chuckled, as the three male pirates got up, as Noah and Troy helped Emma up, while Jake did Gia.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_At the Main ship of the Armada Fleet…_

"Damaras, why haven't I seen you destroy those two pathetic weaklings back there! They were down for the count! You should've killed them!" Prince Vekar bellowed, as he knocked some X-borgs down, who ran away.

Damaras and Levira looked at each other. "You're Majesty, I and Levira have a wonderful plan. We did that to get them weak. Besides sending down another Action Commander, which we all know will probably fail, we suggest to resurrect an unstoppable wolf-like-beast."

Prince Vekar tilted his head, interested. "I'm listening…"

Levira then showed up a rock-like mountain. "This. Inside is a magical cave which leads to the most powerful powers known to man. Knowing most of them are stolen or destroyed from the past rangers, there is only one powerful source left. The resurrecting wolf. If we can have some lower soldiers going in and open that tomb, that powerful beast will kill anything in it's way." Levira hissed, this time knowing that it was going to work.

Prince Vekar only shook his head. "Those rangers will interfere with our work. Damaras, I want you to go distract the remaining weak rangers whilst I will go down to that planet and open that tomb!" Prince Vekar yelled, as he was walking out of the Main ship.

Damaras leaned close by Levira. "You better be right about this plan, because the Prince is hooked." He warned.

Levira didn't say anything, as she just give a small grunt, and walked out.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

After a couple of hours, Noah bandaged up the two burnt girls in the SkyShip.

As if turned out, Ga got the worse, since she remembered she stepped a little in front of Emma. She was going to be fine if she stays and rest a little longer, to deal with the pain.

Now with Emma, she don't deal with pain very tough, like Gia does, so she had to sit and rest just like Gia. But girls would probably be good in a couple of days.

"I am so glad, you guys are alright. I couldn't deal with losing to important crew mates." Troy commented, as he kneeled by them. Gia and Emma's backs where against each other supporting themselves from falling, and they were laying on the couch.

Emma smiled. "Thanks for your comment, Troy. But I think we should acknowledge Noah."

Everyone looked over at the Blue pirate ranger. Noah was actually really surprised.

"Me?"

Jake smirked as he put a firm hand on Noah's shoulder. "The lady is right, Noah. If you didn't fix the SkyShip, we wouldn't be sailing right now."

Troy slapped Jake on the arm. "She wasn't meaning like that, she was talking about how he fixed them."

Gia smirked. "Actually, I don't like the term, 'fixed', but I guess it will have to do. Since he did help us with our burns." She commented, disinterested. Emma giggled.

"True." Jake added.

"RANGERS! RANGERS!" Tensou exclaimed, as he came flapping into the main living room of the SkyShip.

"Hey! Calm down, Tensou. What's up with you?" Troy asked, as he caught Tensou, but Tensou kept flapping his brown robotic wings up and down.

"I have a bad feeling something is going to happen! It's all about that curse of the Resurrecting Wolf!" Tensou exclaimed wildly.

The rangers looked at each other in concern.

"What do you mean by a 'resurrecting wolf'?" Noah asked, clearly interested in the whole thing.

"It's about a man who transformed himself into a man-eating wolf beast"

Noah raised an eyebrow. "But Tensou, are you sure about this?"

"He was cursed by a man who knows that the wolf curse is most likely like a terrible disease! I think he is awakening for vengeance!" Tensou exclaimed again.

Gia scoffed, "A resurrecting wolf? You serious?" Gia doubted. Jake only sighed.

"We never know. Besides we are stopping an apocalypse of aliens from destroying and infecting our planet. So really we need to stay on guard." Jake commented. Troy smirked.

"For once, I am going to say this, but Jake is right. We need to stay on Guard for what's coming to us. Gia, Emma, you two stay here, Me, Noah and Jake got it." Troy said, as the three male pirate rangers rushed out of the SkyShip.

Gia smiled evilly. "You think they got it?" Emma shook her head as she sighed.

"Not a chance."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Stop right there!" Troy yelled, as he shot his mega-blaster towards some X-borgs, as they fell down. Prince Vekar shrieked, as he duck below him.

"That guy seriously is a pussy." Jake whispered to Noah, who just rolled his eyes.

"Damaras!" Levira yelled, as then Damaras shot towards the rangers, as they ducked for cover. As they did this, they got teleported to a construction site that was where they last fought Damaras.

"Hey, we are back at that construction site when we last fought you!" Jake yelled, as he pointed his mega-saber at Damaras. Troy stomped his foot down.

"You're not going to open that tomb!" Troy threatened. Damaras snickered.

"Not when you're going to go down with pinkie and yellow!" Damaras yelled back, as he snapped his fingers, and as if on an instant, a dozen of X-borgs came running at Troy, Noah and Jake.

Troy growled from the mention of Emma and Gia."Let's get them'!" Troy demanded, as he then leads Noah and Jake.

Troy ran through a bunch of X-borgs, as he sliced them down on his right from his mega-saber, and blasted them on his left with his mega-blaster. One tried to sneak up on him, but Troy saw this, as he paired with one X-borg, and turned around and blasted others away. He did a powerhouse kick towards some other X-borgs, as they fallen down, knocking others down with them. He then punched some down, smirking.

"You soldiers are pathetic." Troy mumbled, as he then punched more X-borgs down.

Noah kept dodging each attack that the X-borgs tried to make on him, and he would swipe a lower kick at them, which then most of them fell. One almost sliced Noah's head off, but Noah luckily in time jumped out of the way, and slashed his mega-saber at the X-borgs. He slashed down a dozen X-borgs with his mega-saber and did the rest with his mega-blaster.

"Sometimes I really wished I just had the mega-blaster." Noah sighed.

Jake kept just shooting with his mega-blaster, and anytime he had to use his Mega-saber, he slashed them down, with ease. Without it happening, Jake got swiped under his feet, by an X-borg. He landed on his back, groaning. Before he knew it, an X-borg blade came crashing down, but luckily he paired with it and flipped back up, knocking the remaining X-borgs down in place.

The three boys ran back to each other. Troy smirked. "Let's morph!"

Jake and Noah smiled as they all pulled out their pirate morphers and ranger keys.

"SUPER MEGAFORCE RED!"

"SUPER MEGAFORCE BLUE!"

"SUPER MEGAFORCE GREEN!"

Right when they morphed, they felt a blast coming from Damaras, as he came charging into play.

"You seriously think you three can take me down?" Damaras chuckled, as he tried to slash at Troy, but Troy saw his move and paired swords.

"From what you did to Emma and Gia, You're going to pay!" Troy hissed back, as he broke off the pair, and shot at Damaras's stomach, with his mega-blaster, which caused Damaras to stumble back. Little did he know that Jake and Noah where behind him, and Noah slashed Damaras hard in the back with his two mega-sabers. Jake jumped over him, and while he was flipping over Damaras, he shot at Damaras with his two mega-blasters, as Damaras rolled out of the way, steam coming out of his chest.

"You rangers been practicing…But not enough to beat me…"Damaras hissed, as he raised his sword, and charged at the rangers again.

Troy smirked under his red helmet.

"Let's get him."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Prince Vekar was already getting impatient.

"Levira…Where is this secretive tomb you are talking about?" Prince Vekar beckoned, as he kept looking behind him. Levira sighed heavily.

"We just arrived…"Levira hissed, as she brushed her fingers against a hard tomb which had a symbol in the middle, which was recognized as a wolf beast.

"Well open it!" Prince Vekar yelled, as he pushed Levira out of the way, and opened the tomb.

"Your majesty! Not yet!" Levira screamed, but it was too late. Before anything happened, a bright orange/yellow light beamed, causing Prince Vekar, Levira and most of the X-borgs to duck away from the light.

When it died down, a full size black armored human came walking out, but instead of a human head, it had a wolf head, that was pitch black with deep red eyes. It had a scar going straight across its left eye. All around its body had silver spikes coming out of its armor.

Before anyone could react, the wolf grabbed the neck of Prince Vekar, raising him up.

"Levira! Get him off of me!" Prince Vekar yelled, as he tried to get out though it was no use.

"Your majesty!" Levira screamed as she charged straight for the enemy.

"Silence!" The wolf barked, as it waved a hand over at Levira, causing her to fly back into the hard cave walls.

"How dare you! I am Prince Vekar!"

"If you really are, 'Prince Vekar' what's your father's name? Only true allies of the night and family members know his name…" The beast hissed slowly.

Prince Vekar choked. "Emperor Mavro!" He chuckled.

The beast released Prince Vekar, as he stumbled away.

"Even if you are his son, you better watch out. I'm the one in charge now. No one can defeat me." The beast beckoned, as it still had its back facing all of them.

"You're not going anywhere!" A voice yelled out, as two lasers shot straight at the beast, but it never even affected him.

It only snickered. "What is this? Power rangers? You got to be joking…"The beast snickered evilly, as steam flew out of its nostril.

It was Gia and Emma. They had their mega-blaster and mega-saber in hand, and they were still a little wobbly and there was red burns around them.

"Dang, that guy is creepy…" Gia whispered towards Emma. Emma smiled.

"Let's just morph!" Gia nodded, as both girls, kind of slow, pulled out their pirate morphers and ranger keys.

"SUPER MEGAFORCE YELLOW!"

"SUPER MEGAFORCE PINK!"

Both girls morphed, as they just jogged up towards the X-borgs, knocking them down along the way.

Levira had some green goop coming out of her left robotic arm, and she limped towards Prince Vekar.

"Your majesty! The beast doesn't know you royalty! We must go back! We will form a plan to get him on our side!" Levira hissed, as she pulled Prince Vekar to his feet.

"Just get me out of this hell hole!" he remarked, as both disappeared.

Emma growled, as she noticed they disappeared. "Gia, their gone!"

"Let's just defeat this bucket heads and go after that wolf…man…beast…tiger..thingy!" Gia yelled back, punching an X-borg in the gut, as it went flying into the remaining. Emma finished off with hers, as both limped/ran towards the beast.

"You stop right there! You tiger beast!" Gia yelled threateningly.

"Uh…Gia it's a wolf beast." Emma whispered.

"Whatever! You're going down!"

The beast turned around, and snickered. "What do you two think you are? Shoot rainbows and ride unicorns? You two only waste my time…" it chuckled, as it waved its hand towards the two girls, as a burst of fire shot out of its hand, as big as the SkyShip, swept through them, as they demorphed.

Both fell to their knees, and fell to the ground. When they looked back up, he was gone.

"We need to practice more…" Emma groaned, as both rolled back unto their backs.

"You think?" Gia remarked back.

Right then Troy, Jake and Noah came rushing to their aid.

"You guys alright? I specifically ordered you guys to stay at the SkyShip. Not get Barbequed again." Troy gestured, he helped the two girls to their feet.

Emma brushed off all the dirt on her clothes. "I know what we need. Gia knows it as well."

Jake raised an eyebrow. "What would that be?" Gia smirked.

"Get some ranger keys."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Well, next episode will again, involve another ranger, but also for the first time, past rangers will be coming back!

R & R!

IAMTHEWOLF


End file.
